


Perchance to Dream

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Flash Fic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: Looking at him, Gladio can’t help smiling. Ignis lies on his back, one arm flung across the pillow over his head, the other hand resting on his belly. His face is turned toward Gladio, his lips slightly parted. Despite the scarring, his mouth looks so soft. Gladio wants to lean in and kiss him awake, to turn that kiss into a pre-work fuck, but he resists the temptation.One rare morning, Gladio wakes up before Ignis. So he takes the opportunity to watch him sleep. A flash fic.





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/gifts).



A breeze stirs the curtain, and golden light winks at him through the open window.  
  
Squinting, Gladio yawns and raises his fists to rub the sleep out of his eyes. A glance at the clock on the bedside table tells him it’s 5:51 a.m. Just after sunrise. He has to stop himself from pinching his arm, to tell himself that no, he’s not dreaming, and yeah, the Starscourge is over. It’s really over. No more eking out floor space in a bachelor pad shared with six other people, or listening to daemons restlessly prowl the perimeter of their campsite.  
  
He’s sprawled on his own damn bed, tangled in crisp sheets, in his nice, safe, roomy apartment near the Citadel. The place is so new he can still smell sawdust and paint.  
  
The only thing that hasn’t changed is that he ain’t alone.  
  
Turning his head, he finds Ignis fast asleep next to him, the covers pooled around his bare waist.  
  
He doesn’t get to see this sight often. Ignis is usually showered, dressed, and brewing a pot of coffee before Gladio’s even thought about getting his ass out of bed. The man’s internal clock keeps ticking away like he never left Insomnia—like ten years of blindness and post-apocalyptic chaos were just a mild disruption to his duties as Noct’s chamberlain, just a speed bump in the road back to his office at the Citadel.  
  
Well, he wasn’t wrong. Noct’s gone, but they’ve made Insomnia their home again. Gladio’s working as Cor’s bodyguard; Ignis, as his chief advisor.  
  
Looking at him, Gladio can’t help smiling. Ignis lies on his back, one arm flung across the pillow over his head, the other hand resting on his belly. His face is turned toward Gladio, his lips slightly parted. Despite the scarring, his mouth looks so soft. Gladio wants to lean in and kiss him awake, to turn that kiss into a pre-work fuck, but he resists the temptation.  
  
Instead, his eyes take in the dark lashes that rest on Ignis’s cheek. The sandy hair in his armpit, and on his chest and belly. The hickey at the base of his throat. The scattering of freckles on his shoulders. The dozens of scars—big and small, faded and fresh—that criss-cross his ribs and arms and collarbones. If Gladio had to pick one thing he loves most about Ignis—and there are a hell of a lot of things to love about him—it would be those scars. They tell the world that Ignis never let his disability hold him back, even if he had to suffer for it. He fought like hell, both for himself and for Noct, and the gods help anyone who tried to stand in his way.  
  
For what it’s worth, Gladio never did. He just made sure he was always there to bandage Ignis’s wounds.  
  
Now, he leans in and brushes his lips over Ignis’s cheek and nose before claiming his mouth. Right away, a hand comes up and buries itself in his hair, and with a sleepy moan, Ignis’s lips part for Gladio’s tongue. They kiss until they’re both breathless, Gladio lying half on top of Ignis, his hand pushing the covers down so they’re skin to skin everywhere that matters.  
  
“Good morning,” Ignis murmurs as they break for air. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“Nothin’,” Gladio says, enraptured by the way the stubble on his cheeks turns gold in the sunlight. He’s learning a lot about Ignis now that he can see every last mark, scar, and blemish on his body, and it’s making Gladio fall harder for him every gods-damned day. “Just couldn’t help myself is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> AtropaAzraelle asked me to write her a flash fic about Gladio watching Ignis sleep. Sadly, there isn't a lot of sleep-watching to be found in this fic, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same, lovely. <3
> 
> As usual, kudos and/or comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
